


Bleach Drabbles

by Kaychan87



Category: Bleach
Genre: 10th Division Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endings, Evil Nanao, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hero Worship, Ichiruki, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Morning After, Movie Night, My Neighbour Totoro (mentioned), Obsession, Opposites Attract, Pirate Kyouraku, Reincarnation, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Sorrow, True Love, Twilight Parody, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vanity, Visored, What-If, Yumichika is super vain, ginran - Freeform, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: A selection of Bleach inspired drabbles





	1. Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking things off with some angsty Hitsugaya and Hinamori circa chapter 392 of the manga.

  1. **Cold Embrace**



            He never saw it coming. No one had been prepared for the attacks that had brought down four captain class Shinigami. They had all been preoccupied with the revelation that Hinamori was the one pierced through by Hyourinmaru, not Aizen.

            As he fell, clutching the weak, mostly lifeless body of his childhood friends, Hitsugaya’s tears flowed freely. After all his talk of protecting her from the likes of Aizen and Ichimaru, it had been he who had done her the most harm.

            “Shirou-chan... why...?” her dying words rang in his ears as he hit the ground, his small body shielding Hinamori’s. He had killed her, his “Bed Wetter Momo”. Hitsugaya clung desperately to her body, his tears falling down his face like rain.

            “Forgive me, Momo!” he pleaded though he knew it was already too late. Never again would he hear her voice, her laughter. He would regret his rash actions for as long as he lived. He would seal his heart in a chunk of ice as cold as anything created by his Hyourinmaru.

            “I love you,” he whispered as he set Hinamori’s body down, the cold embrace of death already claiming her.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their first days at the Academy, a friendship is formed between two new students

**2\. Introduction**

            Hinamori Momo had been so excited about her first day of classes that she had barely slept a wink. Becoming a Shinigami was the most important thing the young woman had ever done. It gave her a sense of purpose she had never had simply living with Shirou-chan and Granny. She was in a position to help people now, to do good things in the world.

            The lack of sleep did not bother her too much as her day dragged on. Just being in the academy was giving her an adrenaline rush like she had never had before. Not only had she been placed in the advanced classes, but she had been able to make some new friends already.

            ‘ _I can’t wait until I can tell Shirou-chan!_ ’ she thought as she walked through the corridors filled with other men and women who were training to become Shinigami alongside her. ‘ _Even though I know he’ll just tease me and call me stupid bed wetter Momo when I do tell him!_ ’

            Momo was so lost in thoughts of her childhood friend and her next visit to see him that she barely noticed the person standing still in front of her. The impact knocked her back a little and she would have fallen if a strong hand had not reached out to steady her.

            “Are you all right...?” a concerned voice asked. Momo looked up and stared despite her growing embarrassment. She found herself looking into the face of a handsome, short haired blond.

            “Y-yes... I’m fine,” she said, stammering slightly. “I’m sorry, I should have been paying attention!” she added on quickly, bowing apologetically.

            “Don’t worry about it. Nerves will do that to you,” the blond said easily, smiling down at Momo. “I’m Kira, Kira Izuru. It’s nice to meet you.”

            Straightening up but looking away shyly, Momo smiled. “I’m Hinamori Momo. It’s nice to meet you.”


	3. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and where the Shinigami are concerned, Uryuu's life remains complicated

**3\. Complicated**

            Valentine’s Day was the one day of the year Ishida Uryuu purposely skipped school. His life was hectic enough without all the girls in the Handicraft Club bombarding him with chocolates he was needlessly obligated to accept. He would much rather spend February 14th cooped up in his room doing homework. At least homework didn’t complicate your life. Accepting valentines did.

            He worked diligently and soon half his work was finished. Feeling rather accomplished, Uryuu decided a break was in order. Rolling his chair back from his desk, he raised his arms and stretched them, unaware of the approaching reiatsu. He realized something was amiss when he swivelled around in his chair and saw a giant square hole in his floor.  
  

           “What the…?”

            From the hole appeared a bubblegum pink haired child, shouting, “Byakushi! Where’s my valentine’s candy?!”

            Uryuu’s jaw dropped as a dark haired woman appeared in the hole as well. He could not believe his eyes. Two fukutaichou were sitting in a hole in the middle of his bedroom.

            “This isn’t Byakushi’s home!” the pink haired one pouted.

            “Forgive me. I had an important stop to make,” replied the dark haired woman.

            “You’re that insane Shinigami’s fukutaichou, aren’t you? Nemu…?” Uryuu demanded, pointing at the dark haired woman.

            “That is correct.” Nemu gracefully hopped out of the hole and presented Uryuu with a red heart shaped box. “Ishida Uryuu, my love for you burns like the fires in Mayuri-sama’s lab. Please accept my love and these chocolates I stole from Kyouraku-taichou.”

            Uryuu stared, gaping, at the woman. After a few moments of stunned silence, his cheeks began to burn crimson. Since he had met Nemu, he had felt drawn to her. He had, however, just assumed it was out of pity. “I… uh… sure…?”

            Nemu smiled and wrapped her arms around Uryuu. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

            “So much for keeping today uncomplicated…” he murmured as he wrapped an arm protectively around Nemu.

            Maybe his feelings weren’t pity after all.


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suì-Feng and Izuru bond over their mutual love for the taichou that abandoned them

**4\. Obsession**

            It had started out an unlikely friendship but before she had realized what was going on in her world, she was in love. And it wasn’t the same blind adoration and devotion she had felt towards Yoruichi-sama, either. ‘ _How did I let things come so far?_ ’ Suì-Feng thought as she sat gazing upon the sleeping form of Kira Izuru. Her actions had been careless that night but she felt no regret. She had spent decades pining for one she could never have while at the same time loathing that very same woman.

            ‘ _Wasn’t it the same for him?_ ’ she thought, her gaze lingering on Izuru’s peaceful face. He didn’t look so gloomy while he slept, which saddened her. She was drawn to his gloomy charms as much as he was drawn to her surly ones. ‘ _He understands that I am the way I am because of Yoruichi-sama._ ’ And Suì-Feng understood it was the same with Izuru. He was who he was because of Ichimaru. Their obsession with their formers captains was the common ground that had brought them together after the ryouka invasion. She could rage at him for hours and he would not judge her. And when they sat in complete silence, she did not judge him. It was not like him to go on and on about Ichimaru but she understood that his long silences were the same as her rants. And after several months of sporadic and often spontaneous meetings, they had finally given in to the passion neither of them realized was there.

            _“Taichou? Are you in there?” Izuru had called from the door of the second division’s offices. He entered without waiting for a reply and made his way over to the desk where Suì-Feng kept the majority of her black cat collection. He would just leave his new addition to her collection there and leave._

_“Kira? What are you doing?”_

_Izuru turned and smiled his sad smile at her. “I brought you a present.” He held his hands out to her so she could see the stuffed black cat he held in them. “I’m sure you have one, but I couldn’t resist buying it for you. As a thank you.”_

_Neither one was fully prepared for Suì-Feng’s reaction. In an instant, the small woman was in front of the blond, her arms flying around him to hug him. It was the first present she had received in a long time. The sentiment had caught her off guard and moved her at the same time.  
            “Arigatou,” she gushed, holding tightly to Izuru. Izuru bent slightly and placed a kiss atop Suì-Feng’s head and before they knew it, they had wound up in bed together._

            “Thank you,” Suì-Feng whispered into Izuru’s ear as she lay back down with him. It might not be a perfect relationship, but at least they were free to be themselves without fear of rejection.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra's death from Orihime's POV, circa chapter 353

**5\. Death**

            _“Woman, do I scare you?”_

_“No, you don’t.”_

_“I see…”_

            Orihime’s eyes filled with tears as the last remains of Ulquiorra blew away in the wind. He had been her enemy until the very end. She had hated him for what he had made her do and yet, she was shedding tears for him. Despite everything, her heart ached with grief for him. She had not wanted him to die just as she had not wanted Kurosaki to die. A part of her heart had wanted to reach out to Ulquiorra, to prove to him that even he was capable of having a heart. But he was dead. She had watched him turn to ash and crumble away before her very eyes.

            She was saved. Kurosaki-kun was alive. Ishida-kun was alive. So then why did she feel part of her heart break away and turn to dust? ‘ _In the end, did you find your answers?_ ’ she thought as she continued to stare off, her tears running freely. She made no attempt to stop them. She would mourn for him even if no one else would.  ‘ _You must have. You’ve taken a piece of my heart with you._ ’

            Her mind was muddled with thoughts of what could have been; all her dreams and hopes that could never come to pass. All her what ifs raced around her aching head and heart. What if she had reached out to him a little more? What if they had met under different circumstances? What if he had been human, she a Hollow? So many possibilities had died along with the Espada who had been with her. She mourned them just as much as she mourned Ulquiorra, the unlikely being that had invaded her heart.

            ‘ _Goodbye…’_


	6. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin reflects on his love for Masaki

**6\. Memory**

            “Masaki…” Kurosaki Isshin said as he stood before the grave of his late wife, still in his shihakusho. “I finally avenged your death.” His fight with the arrancar form of Grand Fisher had stirred up all sorts of memories in Isshin’s heart. Visiting her grave seemed like it was the only fitting way to end the first evening he had taken up his sword in many years. He did not regret his actions. He had brought the creature that had stolen his wife from him to justice.

            “I will never forget that day I first saw you, Masaki. The whole world stopped turning when you smiled at me. That same smile can be seen on the face of our son when no one is looking. And on the girls, too.”

            The day Isshin had met Masaki was one of the best days of his life. It was a memory he would always cherish. They would never fade from his heart no matter how many years passed him by. How could they when he had their three children to remind him daily? Raising them was his way of honouring Masaki, his way of keeping her forever close to him. Slaying Grand Fisher was his way of setting her soul free so she could watch over Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu from a better place.

            ‘ _Maybe one day I will see you on the other side, Masaki,_ ’ he thought, looking up at the night sky. ‘ _Until then, continue to watch over us._ ’

            As he stood in front of the grave and relieved his days with his late wife, a sense of reassuring calm fell over him. Whatever was about to befall Karakura, he somehow knew everything would be all right. His angel Masaki would watch out for their children just as Ichigo would fight to save them with his young friends.

            “He really is the spitting image of you, Masaki. Noble, brave, kind. With you watching out for him, I know the kid’ll win.”

            Isshin turned from the grave and began to make his way back to the Kurosaki Clinic where his family slept. His living memories of Masaki, the ones most precious to him, needed him there as much as he needed to be there.

            ‘ _Masaki, I love you._ ’


	7. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku comforts Orihime during a moment of doubt

**7\. Seeking Solace**

            Rangiku sat with the naked and silently sobbing Orihime on her lap, lightly stroking the young woman’s hair. They had been like that since Orihime unloaded all her pent up feelings onto Rangiku. Orihime had seen like a simple, happy-go-lucky girl to Rangiku the few times they had talked after the incident with Aizen. Rangiku could see now that behind Orihime’s smile was a sort of unbearable sadness. ‘ _The same sadness I keep bottled inside,_ ’ she thought, gazing at the smaller but just as busty girl on her lap.

            “Thank you for listening to me,” Orihime whispered, her voice muffled slightly by Rangiku’s own chest.

            “It’s hard now but don’t let the sadness overcome you,” Rangiku whispered back. “You still have a chance, after all.”

            Orihime shifted so she could look up at Rangiku, her eyes still shimmering with tears. There was also worry in there, Rangiku noticed. ‘ _Worry for me..._ ’

            “You too. Don’t drown in your sadness,” the younger woman said softly. She didn’t know who or what was making Rangiku sad but she did not like it at all. “If you’re sad, you can come to me.  I’ll hold you and comfort you, too.”

            Rangiku smiled a soft, sad smile at Orihime. She had never met someone who was so full of kindness towards others like Orihime. Even in the midst of her own problems, she was still making Rangiku’s feelings a priority. Her simple words touched Rangiku deeply.

            “Thank you,” Rangiku whispered and pulled Orihime closer, holding her gently but tightly at the same time. Orihime wrapped her own arms around Rangiku and held on just as tightly. The two women held each other for a long time, each one thinking, ‘ _They’re not his arms, but they’re just as comforting._ ’


	8. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twilight parody featuring everyone's favourite sparkly Shinigami

**8\. Twilight**

            “You’re inhumanly fast, super strong, and so beautiful it hurts,” she said as they stood in the middle of a forest. For sixteen year old Inoue Orihime, being alone with her classmate could potentially be dangerous. All was not as it appeared to be with Ayasegawa Yumichika. He looked like a normal high school boy, his incredible beauty aside, but Orihime knew he couldn’t be. A day trip to the beach and a chat with her long time pal Ishida Uryuu had confirmed her suspicions, especially after hearing about some of the Quincy legends.

            Orihime raised her gaze to meet Yumichika’s confidently and without fear. “I know what you are.” Her voice, though soft, was as steady as her gaze. One thing she knew for sure was that she was irrevocably in love with Yumichika. It didn’t matter that he had been absolutely cruel to her the first time they had met or the fact that he looked at her like she was a snack. She loved him and had to hear him confirm her suspicions.

            “Say it,” demanded Yumichika, his voice just as low. “Say it out loud.”

            “Shinigami.”

            Yumichika gave a barely noticeable nod and quickly grabbed Orihime by the hand. “You have to see me in the sun. See what a sight I am!” he said, his voice as grave as his expression. “You’ll think I’m a monster!”

            Throwing Orihime onto his back, Yumichika used his “inhuman speed” to carry her up the side of a conveniently placed hill into the blinding sunlight. He set the girl down in the shade and stepped into the sunlight.

            “It is such a sin to be so beautiful!” he exclaimed, ripping his shirt off with ease. Orihime’s jaw dropped as she stared at Yumichika in the sunlight. The man was so beautiful he sparkled like a million tiny diamonds. “I am a monster because I am far more beautiful than anyone else on this planet!”  
            Orihime just smiled and clapped her hands together. “Oh Yumichika, you’re so wonderful! You sparkle in such a manly way!”

            “Yes, yes, praise me!” Yumichika exclaimed encouragingly, his sparkles growing brighter with the praise. “That Edward Cullen boy has nothing on me!”


	9. Change in the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain has always dictated the worst and defining moments of their lives, but together maybe they can bring themselves into the sunlight

**9\. Change in the Weather**

            Her world had been filled with stormy weather since the day she took the life of her fukutaichou. Every day was filled with rain even when the weather was nice and sunny. It remained like that until she had met **_him_** , the man who also spent his days filled with rain. It wasn’t until he had told her what had become of his mother that Rukia realized that she had found a kindred spirit. The rain held the same meaning for both of them. It brought sadness and crushing guilt with it.

            ‘ _It rained that day too,_ ’ Rukia thought, remembering the day she had returned to Soul Society as a criminal. That day she had almost lost her friend, her Ichigo to the unbearable rain. She knew that day that her heart belonged to him, her precious substitute Shinigami. He was the one who made the rain in her heart stop. For Rukia, Ichigo was like a bright summer day. Through his understanding he was able to slowly change the depressing weather of her heart. He was her own personal sun and she did not regret the time she spent by his side. She knew he healed his heart as much as he healed her own.

            “Oi! Rukia, we’re going to be late! Hurry up!”

            Rukia snapped out of her reverie and noticed for the first time that Ichigo was some distance ahead of her. “I’m coming!” she called and quickened her pace.

            “Next time I’m going to leave you behind. What were you thinking so hard about anyway?” Ichigo asked when she caught up with him.

            “I was thinking about the rain,” she replied.

            Ichigo looked down at her with his trademark scowl. “Idiot, there isn’t a cloud in the sky.”

            Rukia just smiled and nodded. There were no longer clouds in her heart, either.


	10. Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya has a date with a certain soccer playing Kurosaki and, of course, Matsumoto has to know all about it

**10\. Teenager**

            Hitsugaya Toushirou had finally grown up. He had recovered from the war with Aizen, with help from Inoue Orihime, and had become a fine looking young man. Or so the likes of Matsumoto and Ukitake kept telling him. Of course, his personality hadn’t changed in the slightest.

            “You’ll never get a girlfriend at this rate, Taichou!” Matsumoto often reminded him.

            “Like I care about girls,” he would always mutter in response. His heart was still partially frozen from Hinamori’s death, after all. He knew he didn’t need to remind Matsumoto of that fact either.

            Then one day Matsumoto surprised him by changing their usual song and dance. “I know you care about a girl, Taichou. Why else would you get excited every time Kuchiki and Abarai return with news from the world of the living?” she asked, a grin on her face.

            Hitsugaya blushed profusely. “No reason!” he exclaimed quickly, embarrassed.

            “Sooooo... who’s your human girlfriend that you’re hiding from me, Taichou?” prodded Matsumoto.

            “...There isn’t one...”

            “You’re lying, Taichou!” Matsumoto exclaimed. “I know about your secret love letters.”

            Hitsugaya’s eye twitched. Lazy as she was, Matsumoto was proving to be very observant where his personal life was concerned. It was true that he had been sending and receiving letters from the world of the living but he had tried to hide them from everyone.

            “Now stop being a rebellious teenager and tell me who you write to, Taichou.” Matsumoto demanded again. She very rarely acted like a responsible adult and when she did, Hitsugaya knew better than to argue with her.

            He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Who are you? My mother?” which earned him a glare from his busty subordinate. “If you must know, Matsumoto, I’ve been writing to Kurosaki Karin.”

            “Ichigo’s sister?!”

            He nodded, his blush deepening.

            “Taichou! That’s adorable!” Matsumoto gushed.

            Hitsugaya scowled and stood up. He couldn’t take anymore of her teasing. The white haired teen stalked to the office door and threw it open. However, he stopped short of leaving the office,

            “Taichou?”

            “For the record, Matsumoto, I have a date with her tonight.” With that said, he stormed out of the office and slammed the door shut.


	11. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suì-Feng's feelings after learning her beloved Yoruichi had left Soul Society

**11\. Shattered**

            She was completely devastated when she heard the news. Her idol, teacher, goddess was a traitor. Yoruichi had abandoned her, the rest of the 2nd Division, and the Onmitsukido all for that shady Urahara Kisuke. Suì-Feng could not understand why Yoruichi had left like she had. Urahara was already branded a traitor but Yoruichi still had much going for her.

            “How could you Yoruichi-sama?” she whimpered. When she received word that Yoruichi had left Soul Society, the young girl had locked herself in her room to cry. Though her tears were justified she was still too full of pride to shed them in front of her comrades. Yoruichi had been the only one who saw all of her hidden emotions.

            Suì-Feng’s world was shattered. Yoruichi had been her everything. She had lived her entire life for Yoruichi, worshipping her.

            “I hate you!!” Suì-Feng whispered even though she wanted to scream. She wanted to throw herself into Yoruichi’s waiting arms; to shower her purple haired goddess with passionate kisses. She wished to strangle her for picking Urahara, especially when Suì-Feng knew that Yoruichi shared her own feelings. They weren’t only commander and subordinate, they were lovers and friends. Now all of their intimate moments were being shattered and tossed aside. Suì-Feng knew her was irreparably shattered into a million pieces. Her entire body screamed out in agony for what she had lost.

            ‘ _I love you!_ ’ she thought, clutching her pillow to her chest. ‘ _I love you and I hate you._ ’


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two scariest Shinigami share a tender moment that is uniquely theirs

**12\. Love**

            “I swear, sometimes I think you get so many injuries just to have an excuse to see me.”

            Kenpachi looked up and shrugged. It was true that part of the reason he engaged in sometimes meaningless fights was so visit the 4th Division. But mostly, he just loved fighting strong opponents. Of course, he knew better than to tell Unohana Retsu that. There was a reason the entire Gotei 13 feared her. She was a dangerously scary women behind that serene smile of hers. ‘ _And that’s how I like’em,_ ’ Kenpachi thought as he looked up into that smiling face.

            “Y’know I don’t need a reason t’visit with ya, Retchan,” he grumbled in response. Retsu’s smile brightened considerably. Their relationship had started out quietly and they had kept it that way for a long time. Over time, however, word got out about the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi’s feelings. Most people, however, tended to pretend they were still in the dark and allowed to two scary taichou to have their alone time.

            “I see.” Retsu set a cup down as she made herself comfortable next to Kenpachi. “Then might I advise you stop beating on your subordinates as a pretence?”

            Kenpachi just grunted. It wasn’t his fault Madarame and Ayasegawa liked to fight just as much as he did. “Was their idea.”

            Retsu just smiled and took a sip from her own cup. “They’re terrified of me,” she said after a moment of thoughtful silence.

            Kenpachi glanced down at her. “Of course they are. You can be real scary, Retchan, to weaklings.”

            “And of course, you like that.” Retsu reached up and playfully swatted at one of Kenpachi’s bells.

            “O’course. Makes ya playful like a lioness,” was Kenpachi’s answer as he tried to watch the woman play with his hair. Retsu just laughed and continued to swat at the spike of hair.

            “Next time, try not to break so many of their bones. We’ll get to spend more time together.”

            “I’ll try... but only ‘cause it’s you askin’.”


	13. Heart Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at the 8th Division

**13\. Heart Song**

            “Taichou, these papers really need your attention.”

            “Of course, of course. After my sake, I will get right on them lovely Nanao-chan.”

            It was another typical day in the 8th Division for Ise Nanao and her taichou, Kyouraku Shunsui. She tried to steer him on the right course of action to get their work done while he loafed around, getting drunk and chasing the other women of the division.

            “Taichou,” Nanao said again, a hint of warning in her voice.

            “Calm down, Nanao-chan. One drink and I promise I will get right to work,” Kyouraku replied, watching her from under the brim of his hat. Most days he did everything in his power to annoy the young woman just to see her reactions. He enjoyed life much more that way.

            Nanao, on the other hand, hated it as much as he loved it. She would have preferred to work under a man who took his work much more seriously. Instead, she was stuck baby-sitting the laziest taichou in the entire Gotei 13. “That’s what you said yesterday and the day before that.”

            “Lovely little Nanao-chan, you really should relax more. Come sit with me and let me give you a wonderful shoulder massage!” Kyouraku continued, patting the spot on the floor next to him. When Nanao’s eye twitched visibly, he could not help but smile. With the eye twitch came the faintest of blushes. His Nanao was good at concealing what was really in her heart, but traces of her feelings for him did escape her control from time to time. “Beautiful Nanao,” he said, his voice becoming huskier as he watched her.

            “Taichou!” Nanao’s blush deepened and her heart thundered within her chest. He was a terribly flirt. She had known that for years. But somehow his flirting with her was much more intense than it was with other women. Despite everything he said and did, Nanao knew that her captain’s heart sang only for her. And she was also aware that he knew hers sang for him.

            “So shy and modest! That’s what I love about my little Nanao-chan!” he cooed, returning to the lazy flirt he was known to be.

            Nanao glowered behind her glasses. It was going to be a long day in the 8th Division and it had only just begun.


	14. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa was the light in Nanao's young life

**14\. Light**

            _“Lisa-san, will you read with me?” a tiny Ise Nanao asked as she approached the fukutaichou of Division 8._

_Yadoumaru Lisa smiled a genuine smile and looked down at the child. “Of course I will. Come into the office.”_

_Nanao smiled and followed the older woman into the office. Lisa was Nanao’s idol. The fukutaichou had been helping Nanao with her reading skills for a few months. Most people would have brushed off a child’s request, but not Lisa. The moment Nanao had met Lisa a bond had formed. “Thank you, Lisa-san!” Nanao chirped happily as she set the thick book she had brought on the office couch._

_“Lisa-chan! I see you brought a little beauty for me today!” Kyouraku-taichou said as he entered the room. Nanao just blinked at the taichou, whom she thought was amusing most days. He liked to play like other children, even if he was old and odd._

_“Hello Kyouraku-taichou!” Nanao greeted him as she made herself comfortable on the couch._

_“She’s my little beauty, Taichou. Now, go away and have some sake somewhere else,” Lisa instructed. Nanao couldn’t help but watch her with pure love and admiration shining in her little face. ‘_ Lisa-san is amazing! I want to be like her when I grow up! _’ Nanao thought._

_Kyouraku just pouted but left them alone anyway. “Where did we leave off?” Lisa asked once she was alone with Nanao. She sat down on the couch next to the child and opened the book. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out._

            “Lisa-san...?”

            Nanao’s eyes fluttered open and the world around her changed. She was no longer in the office with Lisa. She was in her own room. “A dream,” she murmured to herself and sat up. Her chest ached slightly, as it always did when she thought about Lisa. As a child, Nanao had loved her so much. Lisa had been the closest thing to a family Nanao had had. Her feelings had never changed in all the years Lisa had been gone. 

“I wish I could have said goodbye to her,” Nanao whispered, drawing her knees to her chest. Lisa had been like a light in Nanao’s otherwise dreary world back then. She owed the former fukutaichou so much.

            Nanao closed her eyes and sighed. “I miss you, my friend.”


	15. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only person good enough for Yumichika is... himself?!

**15\. Reflection**     

He smiled a slow, seductive smile. He had never before seen anyone so beautiful before. The face before him almost brought Ayasegawa Yumichika to tears. For Yumichika, it was often hard to admit there were people with beauty greater than his own. But surely he had found it, the face of the one whom out did him.

            “Such beauty!” he sighed and reached out to touch the beauty before him. However, he stopped moments before. “No, I mustn’t ruin such pure beauty!” he chided himself, pulling his hand back. Instead, he took in the perfect dark hair, smooth skin, and sensual lips that had caught his attention in the first place. It had taken him so long to find his equal. “I love you,” he murmured, never taking his eyes off the object of his desire.

            “Hey! Aren’t you done yet? How long are you going to stare into that stupid mirror?!” Ikkaku just about roared from outside.

            With a sigh, Yumichika turned away from his mirror. “I’m coming!” Yumichika turned back to the mirror and smiled. “I’ll see you later, Beautiful,” he said to his reflection, the only thing in the world more beautiful than himself. Reluctantly, Yumichika rose and walked away from his vanity mirror to meet Ikkaku.


	16. A Moment in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urahara and Yoruichi are almost too normal for their own good sometimes.

**16\. A Moment in Time**

            It was another quiet afternoon at the Urahara Shoten. Jinta and Ururu were somewhere doing chore; Tessai was out running some menial errands. Yoruichi and Kisuke were the only ones left inside the shop, which was just how they liked things.

            “Kisuke, we’re out of soy sauce,” Yoruichi called from the table where she was devouring her seventh helping of rice.

            “Oh? Maybe if a certain someone took a break from eating we would have some,” Kisuke replied teasingly.

            Yoruichi set her bowl down and looked over at the blond man standing across the room. “I think I agree. You need to go on a diet.”

            Kisuke just raised an eyebrow at the purple haired woman. Luckily his green and white striped hat hid the action. “Yoruichi-san is cruel. I feed her and give her a place to sleep at night and she calls me fat,” he whined, pouting at his lifelong companion.

            “Stop being an idiot, Kisuke. Go get more soy sauce from the pantry,” Yoruichi ordered, assuming an air of nobility as she issued the order.

            “As you wish, Yoruichi-sama, mistress of my shop and home,” Kisuke replied sarcastically, a sly grin spreading across his face.

            Yoruichi smirked and stood up. “I hope I’m more than that to you, Kisuke,” she purred as she approached him.

Kisuke blushed but continued to grin. It was rare for them to have so much alone time and he liked to tease her playfully when they did. “What ever could you mean?” he asked while she continued to close the distance between them.

            “Oh, this and that,” she answered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

            “Shall we go do this and that, then?” Kisuke asked, lowering his voice.

            “You read my mind, Kisuke,” Yoruichi replied and led Kisuke out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed by Soul Society, Nanao goes to the one person she can still trust

**17\. Dark**

            “Does it look all right?” Ise Nanao asked as she stepped into Ichimaru Gin’s line of vision, dressed in the full white uniform of Hueco Mundo. The silver haired man looked the petite woman over and his grin widened.

            “Ya look like a dark angel,” he replied. She definitely looked better than when he had found her in the world of the living.

            “Thank you, I think,” she replied and readjusted her glasses on her face.

            “Ya made th’ right choice, y’know. Ain’t so bad’ere an’ Aizen-sama will treat ya wi’ more respect than any of them Shinigami ever did,” Gin said as he closed the distance between them. He had known Nanao since he was a child prodigy in the Gotei 13.  She had only been a few years younger when he met her but he had sensed within her the same sort of wild darkness he saw within himself. Unbeknownst to most people, Gin had forged a close bond with Nanao. She was just as close and dear to him as Rangiku had been. It was that bond that drove him to rescue her in her moment of need.

            Nanao looked up at him. “Gin.”

            “Whatever he did t’make ya run, I swear it ain’t goin’ unpaid for,” Gin told her, taking on a rare serious air.

Nanao just nodded. Without having to explain anything, she was certain Gin knew what had happened. He had always had a way with grasping things that went unspoken between them. He had been the perfect companion while they grew up in the Seireitei.

            “Was never a good enough man t’be wi’ ya anyway,” Gin continued as he wrapped his arms around Nanao. He had always hated the way others seemed to take advantage of Nanao’s talents, especially Kyouraku. Gin knew she had deserved better than she got and he had never been afraid to speak his mind about it to her. “Yer too smart and strong willed fer people like that, Nanao. Y’were wasted as a Shinigami.”

            Nanao just relaxed in his embrace. She had missed hearing Gin speak her praises, his confidence in her. It had only been a few months but to Nanao, it had felt like centuries. “I missed having you to talk to,” she murmured while she breathed in his scent. As usual, he smelled like persimmons. “Is it really okay for me to be here?”

            Gin gently pushed Nanao back so he could look her in the eye. “Even Aizen-sama is afraid o’you, Nanao. He ain’t stupid enough t’get ya on his bad side.”

            “Are you afraid of me then?”

            Gin smirked. Nah. Ya don’ scare me a bit. Yer jus’ like me, ‘cept yer much prettier,” he replied, still being serious despite his smirk.

            Nanao blushed but pulled Gin closer to her once more. “Do I really scare Aizen?”

            Gin smirked more. “Jus’ goin’ t’have t’find out, ain’t ya? B’sides, I put in a a lot o’good words fer ya.”

            “You always take good care of me,” she said softly.

            “’Cause yer my dark angel, Nanao. Yer th’ only gal who ever really understood what goes on in my head.”

            “Because I lo–” Nanao clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Gin just stared at her, shocked. Since he had known her, she had never come close to admitting any sort of feelings she may or may not have had for him.

            “Nanao, ya really do have feelings!” Gin exclaimed, teasing her.

            Nanao fixed him with one of her famous glares, causing a shiver to race down Gin’s spine.

            “Yknow, that’s real sexy Nanao… And I love ya too.” Gin bent his head and kissed Nanao fiercely. Nanao tightened her hold on Gin and returned the kiss just as fiercely.


	18. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When opportunity comes knocking, roll with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU setting that functions as a companion piece to my one shot Blue Eyed casanova

**18\. Opportunities**

            Nanao sat at the bar in the prestigious Club Six-Nine, staring into an almost empty glass of water. She had been ditched by her friend Rangiku in favour of some strange silver haired guy. Nanao thought that the man was creepy. But her thoughts had not been near enough to stop Rangiku’s foolish decision.

            “Cheer up, Nanao. At least now you can go home,” the bartender, Hisagi Shuuhei, told her as he replaced her mostly empty glass with a full glass of water.

            “You can’t tell me you’re any happier,” Nanao muttered, fixing Hisagi with a glare.

            “Well, I already knew I didn’t stand a chance with her,” Hisagi shrugged. He didn’t seem to be discouraged by Nanao’s glare, though. “There’s more fish in the sea.”

            Nanao looked at him, really seeing him for the first time. She had always assumed he was another one of Rangiku’s mindless fan boys. She had never realized how handsome he was, the scars on his cheek only enhancing his looks. Even his tattoos looked like they belonged, completing his look.

            “Besides, there’s a pretty girl sitting right here who looks like she could use some attention,” Hisagi added, smiling gently at Nanao. The dark haired woman looked around the bar to see who Hisagi was talking about. The bartender just laughed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on top of the bar. “I mean you, Nanao.”

            Nanao blushed brightly. “I’m more than just a pretty face, you know,” she muttered, trying hard to snap at him.

            “You know, when I’m not here, I work as an editor to a small magazine,” Hisagi said casually, smiling at her.

            “You are?” she asked, shocked.

            “I’m not just a pretty face either,” he said teasingly. Nanao just blushed more, out of embarrassment this time more than anything.

            “Sorry, Hisagi,” she apologized.

            “Nah. Don’t worry.”

            Nanao nodded and took a hesitant sip of her water. “Maybe... we could go out for coffee sometime... and talk about literature... if you want...” Nanao said quietly, looking into her glass instead of at Hisagi.

            “Sure, I’d like that.”

            “Me too,” Nanao agreed, looking up and giving Hisagi a shy smile.

            ‘ _When opportunity knocks, jump at the chance. Especially with a girl like her,_ ’ he thought as he returned Nanao’s smile.


	19. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin knows he and Rangiku are out of time

**19\. Out of Time**

            It was the night before Kuchiki Rukia was scheduled to be executed and Ichimaru Gin stealthily stalked the streets of the Seireitei. In a matter of hours, his entire world would be changed. Everything he, Aizen, and Tousen had been working towards would finally to fruition. They would have the Hougyoku and would be on their way to Hueco Mundo to prepare for the next phase of Aizen’s plan.

            However, it also meant he would be leaving his most precious thing behind. His Rangiku, the girl who had always seen the good in him even when it was murky and grey. He had loved her since the day he had found her lying on a street, passed out from hunger. She had been his whole world until he joined the Gotei 13 and now they were out of time. He would be leaving her behind, forever a traitor in her eyes.

            With that in mind, he made his way to Rangiku’s room and slipped in quietly. He had no idea how the next day would go. There was a chance that he would not get to see Rangiku before he left Soul Society. He wanted the chance to say goodbye to her in private since he could never do it in public. That would put her in greater danger. Without making a sound, Gin approached the sleeping Rangiku’s bed and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

The woman stirred and smiled, murmuring Gin’s name in her sleep. His heart skipped a beat. He ached to slip into her bed next to her, to wrap his arms around her tightly and never let go. Instead, he just placed another light kiss on her mouth and brushed her hair out of her face. “G’bye, Ran-chan. I love ya,” he whispered softly before he melted into the shadows once more and disappeared from Rangiku’s room.


	20. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is only a new beginning for the Shibas

**20\. Rebirth**

            “You’re Kaien, right?”

            The young dark haired man looked up from the book he had been reading and came face to face with the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen. “Who wants to know?” he asked gruffly but cheerfully. He had seen the woman approaching him before. She was in a few of his classes that semester.

            The young woman smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I was told you could help me with some of the course work for our ethics class,” she replied and slid into the seat across from him.

            “Makes you Miyako, then?” he asked, closing his book and setting it down on the table. He had been expecting a classmate to meet him for help but he had never guessed it would be her.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially, Kaien,” she told him and extended her hand to him.

Kaien grinned and shook it. Just coming into contact with her skin sent a shock racing through his entire being. Something about her made him feel complete for once in his short life.

“Oh,” Miyako breathed, blushing faintly and looking up at Kaien.

            “Did you feel that too?” he asked. Miyako just nodded. “Have we met before Miyako?”

            Miyako just shook her head. “Though you do seem very familiar to me,” she mused, watching him carefully.

            “I have an idea,” Kaien started. “How ‘bout we get to know each other a little better? I want to take you to lunch before we get down to business.”

            “You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Miyako asked with a laugh.

            Kaien just grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t see the point. A guy’s gotta be upfront about things. Playing games doesn’t get you anywhere.”

            Miyako laughed again and smiled kindly at her classmate. “All right. I’ll go to lunch with you,” she agreed.

            “Good. Great.” Kaien got up, gathered his few books, and offered Miyako his free hand. Miyako took it and let him lead her off, past a group of high schools students approaching where they had just been seated. Miyako smiled at one of the girls as she passed by, causing the younger girl to stop and stare after them.

            “Oi! Rukia, hurry up!”

            The high school girl just turned back to her friends, a smile on her face. She moved forward to catch up with her friends, leaving a small piece of her heart with the passing Miyako and Kaien.


	21. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanao has a midnight rendezvous

**21\. Midnight**

            It was dark as Nanao made her way down the path leading to Ukitake Juushirou’s personal pond and garden. The taichou of the 13th Division had requested she meet him at midnight in the garden though Nanao had no idea why. ‘ _If he had wanted to see me, he should have just come to our office. Taichou wouldn’t have minded a visit from his old friend,_ ’ she thought as she carefully made her way towards the faint light of what she assumed were a dozen or so paper lanterns placed around the garden. At the end of the trail of lanterns, she could see long white hair glimmering faintly in the light. Nanao felt her heartbeat quicken at the distant sight of that white hair though she was convinced she didn’t know why.

            She quickened her pace and rushed to reach the end of the lantern trail just as her white haired host turned to face her. With a smile on his face, he raised a hand to beckon her closer. Nanao was slightly out of breath when she reached him. “You wanted to see me, Ukitake-taichou?” she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

            “Thank you for coming, Nanao,” he said and offered her his hand.

            Blushing faintly, Nanao placed her hand in his and let him lead her through the garden. “Taichou? Is there something I can do for you?” she asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

            “Just you, Nanao,” he replied, stopping to face the petite fukutaichou.

            “Taichou...? I don’t... understand...” Nanao stammered, her blush deepening as Ukitake stared down at her.

            “Nanao, I would like to be the only man in your personal life,” Ukitake told her, reaching up to gently caress her cheek.

            “Ukitake-taichou,” Nanao said softly.

            “I’ve loved you from a distance for far too long,” Ukitake told her, resting his hand on her cheek.

            “I never realized...”

            Ukitake nodded and tilted Nanao’s face towards his own. “I know,” he said softly, leaning closer to her.

            “Will you... kiss me...?” she asked softly, hopefully.

            Ukitake smiled softly. “I would be honoured,” he said. Under the pale light of the midnight moon, Ukitake leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Nanao’s waiting lips.


	22. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has tears of joy over the return of an unexpected friend

**22\. Tears**

            Rukia sat outside the offices of her division, sipping tea with her taichou. Their day up to that point had been busy with office work. The two Shinigami had worked hard to complete their work and when Ukitake had suggested they go outside to take a break and have some tea, Rukia had agreed whole heartedly. Working with Ukitake-taichou kept her mind free of her usual emotional distractions. Since she had left the world of the living for good to become Ukitake’s fukutaichou, Rukia’s thoughts had wandered to all the friends she had left behind. Lately she had been thinking about her brief time lost in the Forest of the Menos. Every time she did, tears would spring forth and she would have to find some piece of work to distract herself.

            “I wonder what all the commotion is,” Ukitake said, pulling Rukia from her thoughts.

            “What do you mean Taichou?” the dark haired Shinigami, blinking up at her taichou.

            “Look at all the Shinigami rushing by us, Kuchiki,” Ukitake said, pointing at a cluster of Shinigami rushing by. “If you would like, you can go along and see what is happening at the gate.

            Rukia nodded slightly and rose to her feet. “I will return with news for you, Taichou.”

            “Go, enjoy yourself,” Ukitake told her and shooed her away.

            Rukia followed behind the group of Shinigami that had just ran past the 13th Division, trying to find out what was going on from their conversation. All she had gathered was a Shinigami had shown up at the gate and no one knew who the man was. Rukia’s heart skipped a beat. She had only met one Shinigami in her entire life that no one in the Seireitei would be able to recall except for a small handful of older Shinigami. ‘ _Could it be him?_ ’ she thought as she ran fast, over taking the Shinigami she had been following.

            Rukia did not stop until she reached the crowds of Shinigami gathered at the West Gate. Using her size to her advantage, she did everything possible to squeeze her way through to the front of the crowd. She picked up bits and pieces of conversation as she did and they only spurred her on. The mention of a red haired Shinigami wearing fur and Hollow masks brought forth tears to Rukia’s eyes. She could not believe her ears until she saw him with her own eyes. Shoving the last Shinigami blocking her way with more force than she intended, Rukia skidded to a stop just in front of her peers. Her tears spilled forward and her hands flew to her mouth as she stared.

            “Ashido!!”

            The Shinigami closest to Rukia turned to stare at her as she bolted forward towards the new comer and wrapped her arms around him. Tears flowed freely from Rukia as she clung to the Shinigami.

            “I’m glad to see you made it out of Hueco Mundo alive,” Ashido said softly, returning Rukia’s embrace.

            “I hoped I would see you again! I never stopped thinking about you!” she replied.

            “I had a good reason to return to Soul Society,” he said as he reached up and wiped the tears from Rukia’s face. He leaned down and kissed Rukia softly.


	23. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Kaien's story is only the beginning of Rukia's

**23\. Endings**

            “Kaien-dono!”

            Every fibre of her being screamed out for her fukutaichou. But her taichou had not let her go to him. All she had been allowed to do was stand and watch as the man she had begun to love deeply lose to the Hollow. And when she finally was part of the battle, she could do nothing but watch in fear as the possessed body of her most beloved fukutaichou lunged at her with the intent to devour her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. How could she kill the man she loved so dearly? Her mind raced and her heart pounded in her chest.

            ‘ _Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono! How can I kill him?!_ ’ her panicked thoughts swirled round and round in her head as the creature closed in on her.

            _“That’s not Kaien anymore! Kill it!”_

            Her taichou’s words echoed in her head, joining the clamouring of her own thoughts. Her eyes widened as tears poured from them and she raised her sword. Her Kaien-dono was in pain. He was being devoured from the inside. It had to end. She had to save him. Her body moved of its own accord, thrusting her Sode no Shirayuki into his chest.

            Her heart was near bursting. She could not focus on what was going on around her. She clung tightly to the dying corpse of her fukutaichou. She wanted to scream his name at the top of her lungs. His life was ending before her very arms. His life was ending because of her. She had taken the one thing she had cared so deeply about from herself.

            She heard him speak her name. In his dying moments, he was Kaien-dono once more - the man who had treated her like she was an ordinary girl, the man who had shown her an infinite amount of kindness. She strained to hear his voice over the sound of her tears falling in the rain.

            _“Thanks... to you... my heart... can still stay here....”_

Her tiny body trembled under the weight of his lifeless one. With his dying breath he had thanked her for ending his life. She did not understand. She could not. Kaien was gone and it was her fault. An anguished howl tore through her body as she stood there, sobbing and clinging to what was left of Kaien in the pouring rain.


	24. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuki and Ichigo had been friend for so long that Tatsuki couldn't bring herself to move past that.

**24\. Friend**

            He had been her friend for as long as she could remember. She had stayed by his side through so much. She had even saved his ass more times than she could count. And now she was at his side, trying o convince him to grow a pair and finally ask Orihime out.

            “You too, Tatsuki?” Kurosaki Ichigo asked, looking slightly annoyed.

            “Why not? It’s obvious that there’s something between the two of you,” Arisawa Tatsuki replied. She knew Orihime loved Ichigo as deeply as she did. Tatsuki also knew she could not compete with Orihime. ‘ _I may have known him longer but she’s the one fighting by his side every day,_ ’ she thought with a twinge of jealousy.

            “I guess...” Ichigo conceded.

            Tatsuki slapped him square between the shoulders and grinned at her friend. “C’mon. You’re the only person I wouldn’t have to beat up for wanting to date Orihime!”

            Ichigo nodded slowly but kept his eyes on Tatsuki’s face. Something in the way he was watching her sent a shiver up her spine. It was almost as though he were telling her that it was she he wanted, not their voluptuous friend.

            “Stop giving me weird looks Ichigo! If you don’t make your move someone like Ishida’s gonna steal Orihime away!” she joked, her tone light. If she treated it like a joke, she could keep her heartache hidden. It wouldn’t do her any good to let him see her true feelings. She was destined to be nothing more than friends with Ichigo. She supposed she had always known her role in his life was limited. She lacked the same amazing abilities that Orihime had in common with him. She could never be part of Ichigo’s dangerous life. She could never be the one for him.

            “Yeah, I guess... Thanks, Tatsuki...” Ichigo said with a forced smile. He looked hurt, rejected. Like Tatsuki pushing him to Orihime broke his heart too.

            “Good luck, Ichigo!” Tatsuki called as Ichigo got up to approach Orihime. When Ichigo started talking to Orihime, Tatsuki quickly left the room. She could not watch Ichigo ask Orihime out. She leaned against a wall and sighed. She loved Orihime but Tatsuki could not bear the thought of losing Ichigo to her completely. Standing in the hall alone, tears began to stream down Tatsuki’s cheeks.

            “Aw hell. Don’t do that Tatsuki. You make me feel bad about not chasing after you right away!”

            Tatsuki turned and saw Ichigo scowling at her. “Why aren’t you with your girlfriend?” she demanded.

            “Orihime won’t go out with anyone but Ishida, so I followed the girl I really wanted,” Ichigo replied with a shrug.

            Tatsuki blinked and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?! You let me make an ass of myself!”

            “It’s not my fault you’re blind! I’ve only ever had eyes for you, Tatsuki!” Ichigo snapped.

            “Re-really...?”

            “Yes, really! Inoue and I are just friends, but you’re the one I want as my girlfriend,” Ichigo told her.

            Tatsuki just threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged her best friend, her boyfriend.


	25. Kick in the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo's in love and is willing to put up with a lot to be with the one he loves

**25\. Kick in the Head**

            “Don’t you get sick of all the abuse from Matsumoto?” Madarame Ikkaku asked Asano Keigo after he had received a particularly vicious kick to the head from the busty Shinigami.

            “Yeah. Are you some kind of perverted masochist?” Matsumoto Rangiku asked as Keigo rubbed his head.

            “Nah. At least it means Rangiku-san notices me,” Keigo replied, smiling up at Rangiku.

            “Keh. You need to start acting like a real man if you want her to really notice you,” Ikkaku told him. “Stop acting like some faithful dog!”

            “But puppies are cute!” Rangiku pointed out.

            “I’m not a puppy but I am faithful...” Keigo said as Rangiku and Ikkaku argued. “The only goddess in my life is Rangiku-san...”

            The two Shinigami stopped arguing only to stare at Keigo. “How hard did you hit him Matsumoto? The kid’s delusional,” Ikkaku said.

            “Ikkaku-san... that’s a little harsh...” Keigo pointed out, sounding slightly afraid of Ikkaku and his reaction.

            “Go find yourself a nice girl who won’t beat you to a bloody pulp every time she sees you!” Ikkaku demanded.

            “Hey! I’m the best there is!” Rangiku exclaimed. Keigo nodded in agreement. “Even the pervert kid agrees!”

            “Only because he wants to get near your chest without getting kicked!”

            “N-no! That isn’t true Ikkaku-san! I love Rangiku-san! It was love at first sight!” Keigo said quickly.

            “You love me?” Rangiku asked.

            Keigo nodded and winced at the pain the motion caused. “I don’t even mind it much when you get violent. I think it’s great that you can defend yourself so well!”

            Rangiku blushed and gave Keigo a shy sort of smile while Ikkaku watched, stunned. “Really?” Keigo nodded again despite the pain. “Well, I guess I could let you buy me dinner,” she said slowly.

            “Th-thank you, Rangiku-san!” Keigo exclaimed excitedly. “You won’t regret this!”


	26. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship caused a lot of confusion in the Seireitei

**26\. Confusion**

            As they walked down the streets of Seireitei together, people stopped to stare in confusion. They were an unlikely couple and they knew it. There was no rhyme or reason for them being together, they just were. Of course, given that he was in the 11th Division and she was in the 4th Division, they did see each other quite frequently as patient and healer. That was, perhaps, the main reason they had begun to speak together frequently. They had tried to keep things a secret at first. But when her sister and his fukutaichou found them out, there was no way to keep their relationship a secret.

            So they endured the questions and the stares, her with a quiet but kind smile and him with the usual threats and angry looks that were famous in the 11th Division.

            “Keh. Doesn’t it bother you to be questioned and stared at every second of the day?” he asked when they had finally found a spot away from prying eyes.

            “I guess it does a little bit,” she replied, glancing over at him. To Kotetsu Isane, the fact that she could look her lover in the eye without having to crouch was a blessing. With him she was able to forget that her height was a source of great discomfort to her.

            “So speak up and don’t let them push you around!” her lover said, his voice rising slightly.

            Isane gave a soft chuckle and smiled at him. “But you do enough of that for both of us, Ikkaku,” she pointed out.

            Madarame Ikkaku just rubbed his bald head and looked away from Isane to hide his faint blush. “I like your laugh, Isa. It’s cute...” he said sheepishly.

            Isane’s cheeks reddened at both his compliment and his use of the nickname he had given her. She liked hearing it, even if he did only use it when they were alone. It gave her a sense of belonging. It made her feel that she was as much his as he was hers. “Does it really bother you that much...?” she asked.

            Ikkaku just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face her. “I just wish they’d stop acting like we’re some kind of freak show,” he confessed.

            “Well, our divisions do have a reputation. I can see why we confuse people,” Isane said. She had always been able to keep a clear head and see things in a more objective manner than Ikkaku.

            “So I’m not allowed to have feelings because I’m from the 11th Division?” Ikkaku demanded, slightly annoyed with everyone in the Gotei 13. Except for Isane, that is. Isane was one of the few people outside his division that he could never truly get mad at. She understood him too well for that.

            “Of course you can have feelings,” she told him, placing her hand on his arm. “But you have to keep in mind they believe the stigma surrounding you and Ayasegawa-san and Zaraki-taichou and even Kusajishi-fukutaichou,” she added softly.

            “Keh. I guess you’re right...” he said with a sigh.

            Isane smiled and leaned closer to kiss Ikkaku lightly on the cheek. “Give them a few more days and they’ll be staring at someone else,” she told him.

            “They better or there’s going to be a whole lot of ass kicking going on,” Ikkaku muttered in reply.

            Isane just smiled and nodded in agreement to humour him. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say why, but I've grown incredibly fond of Isane and Ikkaku. It's so random and they're so opposite but I think they'd be super cute.


	27. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia finds herself sharing a sisterly moment with Karin

**27\. Family**

            Kurosaki Karin sat in the room she shared with her twin, her knees drawn up to her chest. Since her brother had disappeared she had been forcing herself to stay upbeat and normal for her twin’s sake. In reality, though, Karin wanted to hide out in her room and cry like Yuzu often did at night. The tears never came, even when she was alone. She was too much like her brother to just burst into tears for any reason. So she settled for just sitting alone in the middle of her bed.

            A faint knock came at her door followed by, “Karin, are you okay?”

            Karin looked up at the door. “I’m fine. You can come in if you want.”  
            The door opened and their house guest, Rukia, entered the bedroom. Karin suspected Rukia was a Shinigami like her brother but she didn’t say anything as Rukia sat on the bed as well.

            “Your sister said you wouldn’t come out when she called you for dinner,” Rukia said softly. Karin just shrugged and rested her chin on her knees. “Still worried about Ichigo?” Rukia asked.

            “You haven’t found him yet, have you? Why would Ichi-nii just disappear like this?” Karin asked, her tone harsh.

            “I’m sorry, I haven’t,” Rukia apologized and placed a hand on Karin’s shoulder. “I can tell you, why, though. He went away to get stronger so he can protect you and Yuzu and your father. Everything he does is to protect his loved ones.” She knew from firsthand experience that Ichigo only fought to protect. He had fought so hard to protect her from execution. Now he was training to protect all of Karakura.

            “I know that...  but I still miss him,” Karin said softly.

            “Me too,” Rukia said, looking sad for a moment.

            “You really care about Ichi-nii, don’t you?” Karin asked the older girl.

            Rukia gave a nod. “Just as much as you do,” she told Karin.

            “You’ll keep him from doing something stupid, right?”

            Rukia smiled and nodded. “I always do.”

            “Hey Rukia...? You’ll stay with us until Ichi-nii gets back, right?” Karin questioned.

            Rukia’s eyes widened slightly. Then she smiled at the young Kurosaki girl. “Of course I will Karin. Rukia-nee is here any time you need her!”  
  
            “Thanks... Rukia-nee.”


	28. Keeping A Secret

**28\. Keeping a Secret**

            Ise Nanao made her way toward the 6th Division office, a stack of papers under her arm instead of her usual book. She figured bringing paperwork to Kuchiki Byakuya would look innocent enough. The last thing she wanted was for someone to discover her secrets, especially her own taichou. That would be a disaster that Nanao did not want. Nanao knocked on the door when she reached the office.

            “You may enter.”

            Nanao did as she was told and entered the office. She approached the desk Byakuya was sitting at and set the stack of papers down. “For you, Taichou,” she told him.

            Byakuya nodded and set them aside. He would get to them later, after his guest left. “Do you need to return with any papers?” he asked.

            “No, not this time,” she replied as she walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

            “Good,” Byakuya said with a faint smile. He didn’t want to ruin his good mood by doing useless work after their time together. Byakuya stood and drew her close. For the time being, nothing mattered to him but her, his Nanao. It didn’t even matter to him that she still insist6ed that they keep their relationship a secret.

            “Kyouraku-taichou is out visiting Ukitake-taichou, so I have more time today,” Nanao told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Byakuya was her dirty little secret though she insisted keeping it a secret was as much for his sake as it was for hers. She also knew, though, that he kept it a secret mostly to humour her.

            “That would buy you a few hours, wouldn’t it?” Byakuya commented as he reached behind her and removed the clip that held her hair in place.

            Nanao blushed and nodded.

            “You really are quite beautiful,” Byakuya told her softly. “How did Kyouraku manage to hide you from other men for so long?”

            “There was never any men worth my time until you came along,” Nanao replied just as softly.

            Byakuya’s faint smile became a proud smirk as he leaned down and captured Nanao’s lips in a passionate kiss. Nanao closed her eyes and leaned into him, blissfully content. The secrecy surrounding their romance added a certain thrill to everything they did. Their scant meetings were filled with a strong sense of passion and desperate need for each other. Though she knew for sure that under his cold appearance Byakuya was fiercely passionate, she felt it wouldn’t be as obvious as it was when they met in secret.

            “Being away from you is maddening,” Byakuya told her, his voice breathless.

            “I know. We’ll tell them soon,” Nanao replied, just as breathless. “For now, I want to keep you all to myself.”

            “I will only be yours,” promised Byakuya as he held her close, his embrace gentle and loving.


	29. What If...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Masaki fell in love with someone else? A quincy instead of a Shinigami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble originally written well before Kubo's reveal about Masaki's Quincy heritage. It received generally favourable reviews but still threw people for a loop. Who knew it would become canon one day?

**29\. What If...?**

            Masaki ran down the street, her hair and uniform skirt whipping wildly in the wind. She was running from something she could not really see but she knew it was dangerous. She knew her life would be lost if she let the thing catch her, whatever it was. Perhaps the fact that she could not see anything more than a giant blurry shape lumbering behind her made it all the more terrifying. She wanted to scream for help but out running it took all she had. If she tried to do anything but keep a good amount of distance between herself and the blurry creature she knew it would catch her.

            Masaki turned a corner and glanced behind her. The blurry creature was no longer following behind her. She slowed to a stop, relief washing over her. She was safe now. The danger was gone. Masaki let herself stand still to catch her breath, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds just to be sure nothing showed up behind her again.

            She was about to move on when she heard a deafening roar from in front of her. Masaki looked up and let out a surprised cry. She had not expected the thing to appear in front of her. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees as the concrete in front of her exploded from some invisible impact. Masaki covered her face as she cowered on the ground and waited for the inevitable. Instead, she heard something zip by her and then an anguished roar. Looking up, the blurry creature disappeared before her eyes.

            “Are you all right?”

            Masaki looked over her shoulder and saw a young white haired man standing behind her. He was dressed in the Karakura High School uniform. Masaki gasped a little, surprised. “You’re... Ishida-kun, aren’t you? What was that...?”

            The white haired teen nodded as he strode towards Masaki. “That was a Hollow. They devour souls,” he explained briefly. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up gently when she accepted it.

            “Thank you, Ishida-kun,” Masaki said softly.

            “I’m glad you are okay, Masaki-chan,” Ishida Ryuuken replied just as softly.


	30. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken night turns into a better morning after for Renji

**30\. Morning**

            “Morning,” Abarai Renji murmured as he came and sat down on the bed next to Kira Izuru.

 The blond looked up with a tired grin as he welcomed Renji onto his bed. “Good morning.” Izuru wrapped an arm around Renji and leaned into him. “I didn’t expect you to stay,” he admitted. Renji nodded, blushing sheepishly at his companion. “I’m glad you did, though.”

“It would have been a lot more awkward if I had left,” Renji said, still looking sheepish. He had gone to Izuru the previous night in a moment of drunken weakness, ranting about how he was all alone while his friends were off doing things as couples without him. Izuru had just listened quietly while Renji had gone on for almost a solid hour. When Izuru had tried to comfort Renji, the intoxicated red head had surprised him with a rather fierce kiss and one thing had led to another.

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward, Renji,” Izuru said as he absently stroked Renji’s hair.

            “You don’t feel awkward Kira?” Renji asked.

            Izuru just shook his head. “I’ve known and liked you for a long time now, Renji. I’d rather be your drunken one night stand than the type of person who turns down a friend in need,” Izuru said.

            “Liked as in... like-liked...?” Renji asked. “I thought you were hot for Hinamori?”

            “Really? I always thought it was obvious that I preferred you...” Izuru mused.

            “I... no...?”

            “Well, I prefer you Renji,” Izuru told him.

            “Thanks, Kira... ah... Izuru,” Renji murmured.


	31. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Shinji have a movie night but it's nothing like Shinji expects

**31\. Movie**

            Shinji sat on the couch, a bowl of buttery popcorn on his lap, and watched as Lisa rummaged through a box of movies. The blond Visored had agreed to watch a movie with Lisa, hoping she wouldn’t pick something too hardcore or involving tentacle aliens. “Just pick one already,” he demanded, almost wishing she would pick something with aliens just so they could get on with their night. “The popcorn’s gonna be cold and gross by the time you’re ready.”

            Lisa just ignored her companion and continued to search for another few minutes to annoy him. “Found one,” she finally said as she put the movie in.

            Shinji tried not to grimace and braced himself for one of the lame, repetitive openings to one of Lisa’s many adult movies. Instead the trademark of Studio Ghibli appeared on the screen. Shinji’s jaw dropped slightly.

            “What? You said nothing hardcore,” Lisa reminded him as she made herself comfortable on the couch and took the popcorn from him. “ _My Neighbour Totoro_ is the farthest thing from hardcore.”

            “What... why do you even own this?!” stammered Shinji.

            “Do you want me to put on _Horny Martians Attack_?” Lisa asked, producing the movie from thin air.

            “Totoro is just fine,” Shinji said hastily. He snatched the movie from Lisa and tossed it behind the couch.

            “We can just role play that one after the movie,” Lisa said, not at all bothered by Shinji’s actions.


	32. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship and their romance is older than the Gotei 13

**32\. Old  
**             Ukitake Juushirou stroked the long black hair of one of his oldest companions. He knew that they only had a little time left to each other. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but nothing came out of his mouth.

            “What’s on your mind?” her soft voice came as a whisper.

            “That I should be going before you, Yachiru,” the white haired captain replied.

            A small smile blossomed on the woman’s pale face. “I know my fate.”

            “Shunsui never should have asked you to do this. We still need you, especially with Sensei gone,” insisted Ukitake.

            “Isane and Kenpachi… they know all I know.”

            Ukitake closed his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly. She was so much more than an old friend or an old flame to him. As soon as he had felt her fading, he knew he had to go to her. He had been there to take her from Kenpachi as soon as their “training” was over.

            “Do not be angry,” she told him, lifting a hand to caress his cheek.

            Ukitake sighed. “Never will I be angry with you,” he told her.

            “Good,” she said, her eyes closing. Her hand fell from his cheek, leaving blood smears on his face.

            Ukitake held in his anguish as best he could. Finally Unohana Retsu, the first Kenpachi, could rest without the burden she had carried for centuries. Ukitake closed his eyes and held her tighter, leaning over her to whisper, “Be at peace, my oldest love.”


	33. End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released to help the Shinigami against the Quincy, Aizen has become the Soul King. Uryuu is filled with guilt over his role but still manages to find hope in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "What If" drabble that spawned the full story "End of Days"

**End of the World**

            The end was nigh and it was partially Ishida Uryuu’s fault. He had had a hand in the destruction of Soul Society by joining with Yhwach. With the ranks of the Gotei 13 so severely depleted by the attacks of the Sternritter, it was no wonder Aizen had been able to escape from the prison he had been put it. The end result was all of the worlds going to ruin like Hueco Mundo. Shinigami and Quincy had both become dying breeds. And he was to blame.

            Uryuu had found a small shred of hope however. He was sure he didn’t deserve it but he had reached for it readily. It had been the only possible way to redeem himself for turning on his friends and Shinigami allies. It was also the only way to keep the way of the Quincy alive. He had found **her**.

            In the aftermath of Aizen’s first assault on the world of the living, Uryuu had come across the Kurosaki twins. It had not surprised him that they had been able to survive given their parentage. Finding the girls and keeping them safe was the primary reason he was still alive. The Shinigami left alive would have killed him if Ichigo and Isshin hadn’t stepped in on his behalf. After that, Uryuu had taken to trying to teach the twins how to utilize their Quincy birthright. In the end Karin had quickly taken up with the Shinigami, leaving Uryuu with Yuzu, who had stayed with him from that day on.

            Even when Uryuu had decided to part ways with Ichigo and his band of Shinigami survivors, Yuzu had followed him. She had used training as a pretense but Uryuu quickly discovered it was more than that. He made Yuzu feel safe and needed. So he let her stay. They trained and survived together the last few years. They found allies of their own. They became partners in every way possible.

            As he watched her, Uryuu continued to feel hopeful. He hoped for an end to the awful world they currently lived in. He hoped to someday be able to reclaim his remaining friends. He hoped for a world where he and Yuzu could live together in peace. He hoped for a real future.

            “Uryuu, you’re staring again.”

            Yuzu’s voice pulled Uryuu out of his reverie. “Sorry,” he murmured.

            “Yuzu smiled and beckoned him to come closer to her. “Don’t be. Just tell me what’s on your mind,” she insisted.

            Uryuu pulled the strawberry haired young woman into his arms when he was close enough to reach her. “You. Us. Our future,” he told her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

            “Good thoughts, I hope,” Yuzu said as she leaned into the dark haired Quincy.

            “If we defeat Aizen,” Uryuu said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

            “When you defeat him,” Yuzu corrected, her voice containing no trace of the doubt her paramour’s had held. “You and Ichigo will find a way. You always do.”

            Uryuu kissed the top of Yuzu’s head lightly. “Thank you for believing in me,” he whispered.

            “Yuzu smiled. “Thank you for rescuing me all those years ago.”

            Uryuu tightened his hold on her, his hands still resting protectively over Yuzu’s slightly protruding belly. She had been his saving grace once, now it was his turn to be hers by putting an end to Aizen’s empty world so their future could be one of peace.


	34. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime takes a moment to enlighten Kyouraku about the upsides of his eye patch.

**34\. Pirate**

            “Kyouraku-san, you look like a pirate,” Inoue Orihime announced randomly. Everybody within earshot of the human girl and the Gotei 13’s soutaichou stopped to stare. Kyouraku Shunsui, though a reputed drunkard and womanizer, was still soutaichou. Hearing someone who wasn’t even a Shinigami address him so flippantly was enough to cause a small scandal.

            “Is that so, my lovely Orihime-chan?” the soutaichou asked jovially, ignoring the stares and reproachful murmurs of his subordinates.

            Orihime nodded vigorously. “It’s your eye patch! And hat, even if it is straw! OH!! And that sake bottle in your hand!” the young woman insisted.

            Kyouraku looked intrigued. “Do tell me more, my dear,” he said encouragingly. If there was one thing Kyouraku liked more than sake and women, it was being told just how amazing he was by women.

            While Orihime prattled on about pirates like Jack Sparrow and James Hook, Kyouraku slipped off into a daydream where he was a dashing albeit roguish pirate surrounded by all the rum he could drink and all the busty women he could love. He could definitely see himself switching careers. “Yes, yes this could work,” he said aloud, interrupting Orihime’s over-exaggerated and animated account of a pirate sword fight. “Orihime-chan, would you be my lovely pirate wench?” he asked, grabbing her hands with his.

            Orihime blushed and opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by the sound of a thick booking making contact with Kyouraku’s head. “Eh!! Kyouraku-san!” she exclaimed instead.

            “Don’t worry Inoue-san,” Ise Nanao, Kyouraku’s fukutaichou, said from where she stood behind the man. “Taichou’s head is thick.”

            “Nanao-chan! Don’t be jealous! You can be my pirate wench too!” Kyouraku told his fukutaichou only to be smacked with the book again.


	35. Trouble Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikkaku tries to spy on the 8th Division only to be caught by his girlfriend

**35\. Trouble Lurking**

            Madarame Ikkaku was a moderately patient man when he wanted to be. That specific day he did not want to be even though he had been asked to be. It made him grouchy. Being grouchy had gotten him kicked out of his division for the day. As a result, Ikkaku found himself lurking around the first division’s office. He knew it would get him in trouble but he didn’t care. He liked it when Ise got physical. She was scary in a very sexy way.  At least, Ikkaku thought it was sexy. He liked a woman who could get physical.

Still, he knew he had to be stealthy. He wasn’t supposed to go to the office to see her. So he spent his afternoon peeking in through windows and cracks in doors, feeling proud of his spy and stealth skills. After an hour of crouching by the office, however, the door was thrown open. Ikkaku fell back, startled.

“Lovely Nanao-chan it seems you were right. He is still here,” the soutaichou, Kyouraku, said as he looked down at Ikkaku. “Did you know the top of his head turns red too?” Kyouraku asked, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at his fukutaichou, Ise Nanao.

Ikkaku glanced around Kyouraku to look at Nanao as well. He noted that she had that dangerous-sexy glint to her eyes that he loved.

“I told you to stay away from the offices,” Nanao said, her voice holding a dangerous edge to it.

“I think I’ll go get some air,” Kyouraku said to Nanao. He turned back to Ikkaku. “Good luck,” he said as he stepped around the man.

“It’ll be worth it,” Ikkaku replied before being smacked in the face with a folding fan.


	36. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin and Rangiku know how to enjoy the lazy days of their youth

**36\. Youth**

            “These are the precious days of our youth, Matsumoto! Let’s not waste them on dull things, like office work!” Shiba Isshin declared as he sauntered into the 10th Division’s office, his arms full of sake bottles. He flashed his subordinates, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou, an impish but lazy smile.

            Matsumoto’s eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of the sake in her taichou’s arms. Matsumoto Rangiku was the type of girl who enjoyed anything that got her out of doing work, including having a good time with her taichou.

            Hitsugaya, on the other hand, hated when the two of them slacked off by getting drunk and doing god knows what else. Gathering his work, along with Matsumoto’s, Hitsugaya scowled at his taichou before leaving the office, muttering things under his breath the entire way out.

            Isshin only grinned at the young boy, amused by the things Hitsugaya thought Isshin couldn’t hear. “I think he wants to usurp me and become taichou,” Isshin chuckled.

            “If anyone needs to learn to enjoy his youth, it’s definitely him,” Matsumoto said as she reached for a bottle of sake in her taichou’s arms.

            Isshin plopped down next to his busty companion and set the rest of the sake between them. “He will when he discovers all the fun things you can do with sake and beautiful women,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Matsumoto.

            The busty red head laughed and raised her sake in a toast to Isshin. “Here’s to youth and fun things with sake and beautiful women!” she cheered.

            “Here, here!” Isshin said by way of agreement and the two Shinigami downed their sake together.


	37. Playing the Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet day for Rose and Lisa

**37\. Playing the Melody**

            It was a quiet, ordinary kind of day in Karakura and the Visored’s hang out was no exception. Everybody was off doing their own thing – Shinji and Hiyori had left, bickering about where to get lunch; Hachi had gone off to visit with Tessai; Love had gone to buy more manga; and Kensei and Mashiro were doing whatever they did when they were alone. That left Lisa and Rose alone. Neither of them minded having one-on-one time.

            Lisa would lounge about on the couch, reading a trashy novel or Rose’s manga. Rose would practice his music, playing a different instrument each time. He played the same melody, of course, because he had composed it specifically for Lisa. He had written it in the early days of their relationship when they were still learning to control their Hollow forms. They had been together almost all the time back then, their only outside interaction coming from Kisuke, Tessai, or and Yoruichi.

            Lisa set her book down and glanced over at Rose. She felt content in that moment. All the Visoreds were like family but what she and Rose had was different; they had their own rhythm. They were happy, finally, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	38. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the illusion is better than the reality

**38\. Illusion**

            Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru stood outside the door of the 10th Division’s office. They were trying to listen in in their fellow fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku. The two women had been locked away in the office for hours. Hisagi and Kira had been there spying since Rangiku had announced drunkenly that she had to help Momo with her breasts.

            “I wonder what they’re doing in there? I don’t hear any giggling or moaning,” Hisagi whispered, sounding disappointed.

            Kira gave Hisagi a look and replied, “Obviously not what’s going on in that head of yours.”

            “You know you’re thinking it too!”

            “Shh!!” Kira hissed as he tried to clamp a hand over Hisagi’s mouth and hitting him in the nose instead.

            “Ow! Hey!”

            “Sorry!!”

            “SHH!! I hear something!” The two of them pressed their ears against the door and listened intently. The first thing they heard was Rangiku’s drunken giggles.

            “I… I don’t know if I can do this Rangiku! I’ve never…” they heard Momo say.

            There was more drunken giggling followed by Rangiku saying, “I’ve done this tons of times! Orihime-chan showed me how!”

            “If you’re sure…” was Momo’s hesitant reply.

            “It’ll feel **amazing**! Let me do all the work!”

            Kira and Hisagi both turned and glanced at each other. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

            “Are they…?” Kira asked.

            “I think so!” Hisagi replied.

            “What are you two idiots doing outside my office?”

            Kira and Hisagi flew away from the door when they heard the voice of the 10th Division taichou behind them. They had not expect the young taichou to sneak up on them.

            “Matsumoto… and Hinamori… are… are…” Kira stammered, trying to explain. “We’re sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou,” he apologized when his attempt to explain had failed.

            “Just sober up!” ordered Hitsugaya before he slid the door to his office open only to be greeted with shrieks and a pillow to the face.

            “Shirou-chan!!” Momo cried in embarrassment.

            “Taichou, you dirty boy!!” Rangiku exclaimed proudly.

            “What are you two doing in here?!” Hitsugaya demanded as he looked from his fukutaichou to Momo. His gaze never left Momo.

            “She asked me to help her make her boobs look bigger, so Orihime helped me find Momo some bras that give the illusion of big boobs,” Rangiku explained as though it were completely normal. She pulled Momo’s arms, which had gone to cover her chest, back to reveal the bra. “Look, it’s soooo cute and is a lovely shade of peach!”

            Hitsugaya’s cheeks turned bright read. “Wha…?”

            None of them had noticed that Hisagi and Kira were looking in as well until Hisagi said, “That’s it?!”

            “Get out you pervs!” Rangiku, Momo, and Hitsugaya yelled.

            Hisagi just grinned and pulled both Kira and Hitsugaya away from the office door.


	39. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukitake and Rukia bond through their sorrow

**39\. Sorrow**

            Kuchiki Rukia stood outside her taichou’s door and wiped some stray tears from her eyes. She had been crying once again over the recent death of her fukutaichou. She had tried to cope on her own but the burden of her emotions was beginning to crush her. She decided to seek out someone to talk to, originally deciding on her childhood friend Renji. But halfway to him she changed her mind. Things had been strained between them since she had become a Kuchiki. She had turned back and gone to the only other person she felt would understand.

            Rukia took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door. She began to rehearse what she would say to her taichou when she saw him. After a moment, the door slid open.

            “Rukia?”

            At the sound of her name, Rukia threw herself into her taichou’s arms.

~*~

            Ukitake Juushirou found himself staring into a cup of tea that had long gone cold. He knew he should try to sleep, but sleep had not come easy to the man since his fukutaichou had passed. Any time he closed his eyes he re-lived that awful night all over again. In his lengthy time as a Shinigami he had seen many men and women fall in battle but none of them stung as deeply as Kaien’s death. He felt as though he had failed everyone – his division, Kaien, Miyako, Rukia – and it broke his heart. His selfish and relentless pursuit of Kaien had led to the man’s death.

            When a knock sounded at his door, he almost knocked over the cold tea. He hadn’t been expecting anyone and given the hour, he assumed it was either something urgent or one of his newly promoted third seats coming to check on him.

            Quietly he made his way to the door and slid it open. He hadn’t been prepared to find the very distraught Kuchiki girl at his door. “Rukia?” he said softly, surprised enough to call her by her given name. He was further surprised when the petite Shinigami launched herself at him. Not knowing how to respond, Juushirou wrapped his arms around his subordinate. He could feel her tiny body shaking in his arms which turned his surprise into a feeling of protectiveness.

            “I’m sorry, Taichou,” he heard her murmur into his haori.

            “Don’t be,” he replied soothingly.

 

~*~

 

            The moment she felt Ukitake-taichou’s arms around her, Rukia began to tremble. She felt guilty about disturbing him so late in the evening. “I’m sorry, Taichou,” she murmured without looking up at him.

            “Don’t be.”

            Rukia relaxed at his words, relieved that he wasn’t angry with her disrupting him.

            “Kaien?”

            Rukia nodded at the question.

            “We can talk inside,” Ukitake told her before releasing her. He showed her into his personal rooms quickly and quietly.

            “I had no one else to go to,” she said as she joined him at his table. “No one who’d understand, anyway.”

            Ukitake nodded as he sat down across from Rukia. When she looked up at him, he examined her face. It was almost like looking into a mirror. He was sure he wore the same sorrowful and haunted expression. “Indeed, I understand perfectly. The anger, the sorrow,” he said solemnly. “The guilt. Especially the guilt.”

            Rukia’s eyes went wide. Of course she felt all those things. She had been the one who had driven her blade through Kaien’s body. His blood was on her tiny hands and she doubted she would ever not feel the guilt. “I killed him, Ukitake-taichou. It’s my fault Kaien’s gone!” she said as a fresh round of tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

~*~

 

            “Indeed, I understand perfectly. The anger, the sorrow, the guilt,” he said, his voice solemn. He would be plagued with guilt for the rest of his life, he was sure. “Especially the guilt.”

            Rukia’s eyes widened with what Juushirou thought was surprise. “I killed him, Ukitake-taichou. It’s my fault Kaien’s gone!”

            Tears began to pour down Rukia’s cheeks and that protective feeling filled Juushirou once more. “I was relentless in my attempts to make him my fukutaichou. I am more responsible than even you,” he told her gently. He reached across the table to cup her tear stained cheek. “What you did for Kaien was an act of mercy. You allowed him to die a Shinigami,” he said, trying to reassure her.

            “Taichou,” she whispered as she placed her hand over his.

            “You are not alone in this. I will always be here for you,” Juushirou told Rukia. He meant his words. He would do whatever it took to be there and protect her.


End file.
